


He took the midnight train going anywhere

by CharlieCecilia



Series: The Midnight Train [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Merlin, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Triangles, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Arthur, Protective Knights, Protective Morgana, Protective Will, abused merlin, glee and merlin, glee fusion, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: When Gaius becomes in charge of the Glee club, Merlin wants to join but his mother doesn’t want him to because she is afraid his magic will be discovered. Merlin disobeys, and joins anyway. Merlin is in love with Arthur but thinks Arthur would never love him back.Arthur wants to concentrate on football and his relationship with Gwen. But he becomes entranced by Merlin and realizes he is hiding a dangerous secret. So Arthur joins Glee to become closer to Merlin and try to save him from his secret falling for Merlin in the process.Will Arthur discover the past haunting Merlin before it is too late to save Merlin?Here is the link to a trailer I have made for this fic:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yu1Hr5t04jE&t=2sI have also posted this on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/139770851-music-is-what-feelings-sound-like





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story. 
> 
> Gaius and Will don't know about Merlin's magic.
> 
> I have made a trailer for this fanfic, it would be great if you could check it out:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12893418

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Gaius and Will don't know about Merlin's magic.
> 
> I have made a trailer for this fanfic, it would be great if you could check it out:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yu1Hr5t04jE&t=2s

"You're doing it again", Will said. 

Merlin jumped and glanced at Will, "Doing what?"

"Staring at Arthur". 

Merlin tried unsuccessfully to hide a blush, "I don't know what you're talking about". 

"Sure you don't", Will said sarcastically with a knowing smirk. 

Merlin glared at Will, "Okay fine, I was staring at him. Happy?"

"Yes actually", Will said and to Merlin's irritation his grin grew wider. 

Merlin leaned against his locker, "Well I don't know why, considering nothing will ever happen between us". 

"You don't know that for sure". 

Merlin gave Will an incredulous look, "Will, Arthur is the most popular guy in school, he's dating Gwen and I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know I exist". 

"It's not like you to be so pessimistic Merlin". 

Merlin glared at Will again, Merlin loved Will but he could be so annoying sometimes. He knew Will meant well though, he had been best friends with Will since they were ten. Will was very protective of Merlin and was always looking out for him. It made Merlin feel guilty for keeping his magic from him. Merlin wanted to tell Will, but his mother had forbidden him from doing so because it was too dangerous. Merlin was sure Will would keep his secret, but there was a part of him that was scared of Will rejecting him and exposing his magic, so he kept it a secret. 

"Did you know Gaius is taking over Glee club?"

Will rolled his eyes at the subject change but played along, knowing that Arthur was a difficult subject for Merlin, "Yeah, why are you thinking of joining?"

Merlin shrugged, "Yeah, but my mum doesn't want me to join". 

"How come?"

Merlin looked away from Will, he hated lying to him, "Um, she wants me to focus more on work". 

"But you haven't joined any clubs, surely one would be okay?"

"You would think so, but apparently not". 

"Why don't you join anyway?" Will suggested with a mischievous grin. 

"What? No way!"

"Come on Merlin, she wouldn't have to know".

Merlin sighed, "Okay, but only if you join to".

"But Merlin-"

"If I have to, you have to". 

"Fine, fine", Will said reluctantly. 

Meanwhile Arthur was half listening to Gwen and thinking about football. Arthur was worried because his grades were slipping, and his father was threatening to take him off the team if his grades didn't get any better. Arthur couldn't lose his position as Quarterback, Arthur knew he would lose his popularity if he did and if he lost that, there was a good chance he would lose Gwen. 

"Arthur! Arthur!" Arthur jumped, Gwen was glaring at him. 

"Huh?" 

Gwen sighed, "You didn't listen to a word I said did you?"

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot of things on my mind". 

"Well you can add the prom to them, it is essential that we are prom king and queen". 

"Gwen, the prom is ages away", Arthur said. 

"I know, but we need to start planning now. We can't afford to leave it to the last minute". 

"Gwen is right Arthur, you need to gain support as soon as possible". 

Arthur glared at Morgana, he hated it when she and Gwen ganged up on him. Arthur was about to retort, when Coach Morgause pushed past him causing him to bang into the lockers. 

"Ow", Arthur groaned rubbing his arm.

"What is she mad about this time?" Morgana said. 

"Apparently, she didn't manage to stop Glee club happening this year", Gwen said. 

"Why does Coach not want Glee club on?" Arthur asked. 

Morgana and Gwen gave him matching incredulous looks which made Arthur wonder if they practiced together. 

"Because she lost a lot of money for cheer-leading, duh", Morgana said shaking her head, "That is something you should know Arthur". 

"Right, because I care so much about cheer-leading", Arthur said sarcastically. 

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Gwen said angrily. 

Arthur turned to her and saw that a ravened haired boy had bumped into her, there was something familiar about the boy but Arthur couldn't put his finger on it.

"Sorry", The boy said quietly, he looked up and locked eyes with Arthur. Arthur gasped, the boy had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They sparkled with joy, but Arthur could see a flicker of something that made him think the boy had been through more than someone his age should have. Arthur continued staring until Morgana elbowed him and the spell was broken. The boy looked away and hurried off. 

"Who was that?" Arthur asked. 

"I think he's called Merlin, but I'm not entirely sure. Why?" Morgana said, though Arthur had a feeling she knew the answer. 

"No reason", Arthur said and changed the subject hoping to make Morgana forget about the boy.

Gaius was getting things ready in the choir room for his first Glee club session, though he was excited he was also worried. Gaius knew that the Glee club wasn't exactly popular, he needed twelve pupils to join so that they could do competitions. Gaius had checked the signup sheet and so far only five students had signed up. Gaius was glad Merlin had joined the club, he had been worried about Merlin's lack of clubs and after everything that had happened with Merlin's father, Merlin needed a distraction. 

Gaius' thoughts were interrupted by the choir door banging open, and Morgause storming in. Gaius sighed, he knew this would happen sooner or later but Gaius had been hoping for later. 

"Seriously Gaius, the Glee club? Since when have you been interested in singing?" Morgause shouted. 

Gaius sighed, "I always have been Morgause. I was in the Glee club when I was here". 

"Oh I see, so this is some pathetic attempt to recapture your youth! Well, while you're off gallivanting I'm having to save every penny I have for my cheer-leaders when I could be using it for-"

"That's what your money should be used for", Gaius pointed out. 

Morgause glared at Gaius, "Drop the Glee club now". 

"No, the kids need this Morgause". 

Morgause scoffed, "The kids don't care about singing, they only care about maintaining their social groups". 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that". 

"Drop the club now, or face my wrath". 

"I'm not scared of you Morgause", Gaius said. 

"You should be", Morgause said angrily, she suddenly grabbed Gaius' music sheets from the piano and ripped them into pieces and threw them at Gaius and stormed out of the room. 

"Good thing I brought more copies", Gaius said smugly to himself. 

Arthur and his group had just sat down for their break, Leon was talking about his plans for university but Arthur wasn't paying attention. He couldn't get the boy who had run into Gwen earlier out of his mind. He wanted to discover what had happened to the boy, to make his eyes flicker with the emotion Arthur had realized was a deep sadness. Arthur suddenly noticed that the boy was very close to his table, he was talking to someone on his phone and looked very distressed. Arthur had to stop himself going over to comfort the boy, (he needed to find out if Merlin was his name), but he wasn't part of Arthur's group and Arthur knew his friends wouldn't be happy if he left to talk to him. So he turned back to the conversation, and tried to ignore the boy but found it very difficult as he could hear his end of the conversation. 

"Please just let this go", The boy pleaded, there was a pause while he waited for the other person to speak. 

"I just want to be happy, and you're making it very difficult to be", The boy suddenly froze and Arthur became very worried when he saw he looked scared, "That's ridiculous, just please leave us alone", the boy said, he hung up and ran off. 

"Arthur, is everything okay? You seem distracted", Morgana said.

"Yeah, everything is fine", Arthur lied. He really wanted to find the boy and see if he was okay, but he knew he couldn't so he tried again to forget about the boy. 

Merlin ran to his locker, knowing the halls would be empty as everyone usually spent their break outside when it was this sunny. He leaned his head against his locker and tried unsuccessfully to calm down. This couldn't be happening, not after everything his mother had done to protect him. Merlin jumped when he felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned around and froze when he saw who was standing before him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Coach Morgause, instead of her usual furious expression she showed concern instead. 

"Are you alright Merlin?"

Merlin blinked in surprise, she had never been so nice to him and this was the first time she had actually called him Merlin. 

"Um, y-yeah I'm fine". 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah", Merlin said trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Morgause didn't look convinced, thankfully she was distracted by a couple of boys who were trying to take advantage of the empty halls to skateboard through them. 

"Hey! No skateboarding inside", Morgause yelled and ran after the boys. 

Merlin sighed in relief, his relief was short lived though when his phone beeped and he received a text, the text said "I'm so sorry Merlin, please give me another chance". Merlin felt tears about to form, he knew it was another trick but he was so tempted to give him another chance. He remembered something a friend once said to him, "Have courage Merlin, have courage". So Merlin summoned all the courage he had and ignored the text, he pocketed his phone and made his way to class. 

When the bell rang for lunch Merlin was relieved. He had felt his phone vibrate throughout his classes, and knew they were texts similar to the one he had received earlier which made it very difficult to concentrate. He knew Will could tell something was wrong, he kept shooting him worried glances. Merlin felt guilt consume him again, this was another secret he had to keep from Will, Merlin had been keeping secrets from Will for most of his life but that didn't stop it from hurting any less. Will tried to ask Merlin what was wrong, but he rushed to the choir room before he could. 

There were already two students there, Merlin recognized them as fellow classmates Lancelot and Freya. 

"Hi guys", Merlin said. 

"Hey", Lancelot greeted. 

Freya waved shyly and looked away, Merlin sat down next to Lancelot. At that moment Will came running in, he bent over with his hands on his knees out of breath. 

"You run way too fast Merlin", Will complained. 

"Sorry", Merlin said not sounding very sorry at all and smirked at Will who rolled his eyes, he wanted to interrogate Merlin to find out what was wrong but knew that it would be better to wait until they were alone so let he it go for the moment. 

"Is anyone else coming?" Lancelot asked. 

"I'm the only other person coming", Elena (another classmate) said as she came in, Elena tripped and fell to the floor. Lancelot immediately jumped up and helped her get up, Elena gave him a grateful smile causing Lancelot to grin widely back. 

"She's as clumsy as you Merlin", Will said glad to be the one smirking this time.

"Hey!" Merlin said indignantly. 

"Ah good, you're all here", Gaius said when he arrived. 

"Hi Gaius", Merlin said happily, it had been a while since he had seen Gaius. He and his mother had been intending to catch up with him before school started, but they had all been too busy to do so. Merlin had found he missed Gaius, and he felt some of his anxiety and fear slip away. 

"Hello Merlin, how is your mother doing? Last we spoke she was ill". 

"She's much better now, thanks for asking". 

Gaius smiled warmly at Merlin, "I'm glad to hear that. Now let's get started shall we?" 

The session hadn't gone as well as Gaius had hoped, the kids seemed to enjoy themselves at first. But they became more and more frustrated when they kept getting the dance moves wrong, Merlin and Elena had fallen so many times Gaius was worried they were going to seriously hurt themselves. When the club had finished Gaius sighed, five people weren't enough he had to get more students and get them motivated too. 

After an unsuccessful attempt at trying to talk to the football and cheer leading teams, he was making his way through the empty halls (nearly everyone had gone home since it was the end of the day), when he heard a student singing. He was very talented, when Gaius found the boy he was looking through his locker, he recognized him as Arthur Pendragon. Gaius had been good friends with Arthur's father (who was the principal of the school), but they had a big falling out over the summer and things were frosty between them. 

"You're very good Arthur". 

Arthur jumped and turned to face Gaius, "Oh, um thanks". 

"You should join Glee club". 

"I admit what you said back there sounded cool, but there's no way I can join it would seriously damage my reputation". 

"Your father told me the only clubs you have joined are sports ones. You need more diversity, it will give you a much better chance when you apply for university".

Arthur sighed, "I just can't". 

"Think about it okay?"

"Okay", Arthur agreed reluctantly. 

When Gaius left, Arthur spotted the raven haired boy a few lockers away from him putting things away in his locker. Arthur looked around the halls were still empty, if there was ever a time to approach the boy it was now. Arthur took three deep breaths before approaching the boy, usually Arthur was the epitome of confidence but something about this boy made Arthur feel nervous. 

"Hey", Arthur managed. 

Startled the boy nearly dropped his things, but he managed to keep his things from falling everywhere. 

The boy turned to Arthur and smiled nervously, "H-Hi", Merlin couldn't believe it Arthur was actually talking to him. 

"I'm Arthur". 

"I know, I mean I'm Merlin", Merlin said wishing he wasn't as clumsy with his words as he had been with his feet when dancing in Glee. To Merlin's relief Arthur smiled warmly at him. 

"What are those for?" Arthur asked pointing at the sheet music in Merlin's hands. 

"Glee club", Merlin answered happily. 

"Glee club, so you joined?"

"Well duh I wouldn't have these if I hadn't", Merlin said without thinking, Merlin was worried Arthur would hurt him in retaliation like his friends often did but Arthur surprised him again by laughing. 

"Good point", Arthur said, Arthur was starting to reconsider his decision to not join the club. Arthur knew that if he wanted to help Merlin, he needed to find out what was distressing him, and in order to do that he would need to gain his trust. Maybe joining the club was the key to discovering Merlin's secret. But then Arthur remembered what the consequences would be if he did join, he had a lot of thinking to do. 

"What's Glee club like?" Arthur asked curiously hoping it would help with his decision. 

"Why, are you thinking of joining?" Merlin asked incredulously. 

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin, of course I'm not joining", Arthur said defensively, though he regretted it when he saw Merlin's face fall. Arthur sighed, "Look I don't know, just tell me". 

Merlin grinned, "It's great, well we're not great, particularly at dancing well that's mostly my fault and I suppose Elena's too but we have only just started I'm sure we'll get better-"

"Merlin", Arthur groaned. 

"Sorry I have a tendency to ramble, it's really fun I think you'd enjoy it". 

Arthur was about to say something but was interrupted by Merlin's phone ringing, Merlin gave him an apologetic smile Arthur smiled back to let him know he didn't mind. However, his smile faltered when he saw Merlin freeze with fear and stare at the screen of his phone. 

"Merlin, are you okay?" Arthur asked, he became more worried when Merlin didn't respond. Arthur shook Merlin's shoulders causing Merlin to jump and flinch away from him. 

"I'm sorry, I have to go", Merlin said shakily and ran before Arthur could stop him. Arthur tried to run after Merlin, but Merlin was a fast runner and Arthur lost him. Any doubts Arthur had about joining Glee club were gone after seeing Merlin so scared. Arthur decided right then to do everything in his power to help Merlin, even if it cost him his reputation.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin used his door as an anchor, he leaned heavily against it trying to calm himself down. 

"Merlin, what's wrong?" 

Merlin jumped he had been so focused on calming down he hadn't seen his mother come into the hallway. Merlin opened and closed his mouth a few times, he wanted to tell his mother about the calls and texts but she was happy here. Merlin knew that if he told her she would want to take him and run again and he couldn't take her happiness away, so Merlin shrugged trying to fain nonchalance. 

"Nothing, I just wanted to get back early so I could get a head start on homework", While his mother would have never believed Will if he used this excuse, she would believe him as Merlin actually enjoyed going to school.

"Ah good, Will is here he said he wanted to talk to you". 

Merlin inwardly groaned, he knew that meant Will hadn't forgotten about how he had acted before Glee. "Is he in my room?"

"Yeah, would you like anything maybe milk and cookies?" Hunith said playfully with a grin.

"Mum", Merlin whined as he went upstairs. 

Merlin reluctantly went inside, Will swiveled around in Merlin's chair when he heard him come in. 

Will crossed his arms, "Talk". 

"There's nothing to talk about". 

"Come on Merlin, I saw how anxious you were in class". 

"I was just worried about the class, Maths is my weak point". 

"I know you're keeping something big from me Merlin. You have been for years". 

Merlin looked up at Will in shock, "What?"

"Please just tell me what this secret is". 

Merlin looked away and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to keep tears at bay, "I'm sorry I can't. Not this". 

"You don't trust me do you?"

Merlin looked back at Will his eyes widened, "Of course I trust you Will". 

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"I wish I could, but-"

"No buts Merlin, if you can't tell me I don't think we can be friends anymore". 

"Y-you don't mean that", Merlin said unable to keep the tremor out of his voice. 

"How can we be friends if you don't trust me? I have been waiting for so long for you to tell me this secret. Every day for years I hoped you would tell me, but you didn't and I can't wait anymore. So either tell me right now, or our friendship is over". 

Merlin didn't try to stop the tears running down his face now, knowing it would be useless to try, "I want to tell you so badly, but I... I can't". 

"Good bye Merlin", Will said sadly and left the room.

Merlin slid down his door into a tight ball and let everything out, the pain of losing Will, the hurtful calls and messages, his past, the bullies he faced every day, the fact that Arthur would never love him, everything. 

The next day was so hard for Merlin, he had tried avoiding Will but given that they had a lot of classes together and their lockers were next to each other this was very difficult. Merlin was getting his things from his locker when Will appeared at his side going throug his own locker. 

"Will I-"

"I don't want to hear it Merlin", Will said coldly without looking at him.

"I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would hate me", Merlin said. 

Will slammed his locker shut causing Merlin to flinch, "You really think I could hate you?"

"You seem to now". 

Will sighed, "I don't hate you, I'm just upset with you" he said and left for his class before Merlin could stop him. 

Things were even more awkward in Glee club. Merlin tried to distract himself by talking to Freya, but he was finding it difficult to concentrate on the conversation. 

"This is Glee club right?"

Merlin's eyes widened at the unexpected voice, he turned away from Freya and his eyes lit up when he saw Arthur. He never thought Arthur would actually come to Glee, but his appearance made Merlin feel happier than he had been for a while. 

"Yeah it is", Merlin answered, as the others were so surprised they were gaping at Arthur. 

"Great", Arthur said and sat next to Merlin.

"You came", Merlin said happily. 

"Yes, though this doesn't mean I'm officially joining. This is just a trial run", Arthur said trying to seem casual, he wasn't about to admit to Merlin that he was joining, that he would do anything to help Merlin. Arthur blinked in surprise, where did that thought come from? Arthur barely knew Merlin and yet he already cared for him a lot more than he probably should. 

This didn't stop the Merlin's smile, if anything it just made him smile wider and Arthur couldn't help but smile back just as happily. 

"Okay everyone, I have some new ideas- Arthur you're here?" Gaius said. 

"Yeah, thought I would give this a try". 

"That's great Arthur, as I was saying I have some new ideas..."

Things went better this time, Arthur had better footwork than Merlin and Elena and was currently dancing with Merlin. 

"I didn't know you could dance", Merlin said while watching Arthur's feet to make sure he didn't stand on them. 

"My mother loves dancing and took me and Morgana to dance classes while we were growing up. My mum and Morgana still go, but a few years ago I lost interest in dancing and stopped going, but I guess there are something things your mind can't forget". 

Merlin flinched at that statement knowing how true that was, Arthur felt the flinch, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you". 

"No it's okay-" Merlin was cut off when he tripped having lost concentration on his feet, Merlin nearly fell to the floor but Arthur caught him. Their eyes locked again and Merlin couldn't help but get lost in Arthur's beautiful ocean eyes. The moment was ruined though when Will cleared his throat and glared at Arthur. Arthur quickly brought Merlin to his feet and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. 

"I think that I should be Merlin's partner now", Will said still glaring at Arthur.

Merlin felt hope and annoyance at the same time, despite everything that had happened between them Will was willing to dance with Merlin to protect him. On the other hand he had enjoyed dancing with Arthur and didn't want to stop. 

Arthur glared back at Will and was about to retort but Gaius intervened. 

"I was actually thinking we could move on to singing now", Gaius said and thankfully that seemed to ease the tension. 

Unbeknownst to the others, Morgause had been watching the session the entire time and grinned to herself as a plan to destroy the Glee club before it even had a chance to flourish came to her. 

"You wanted to see us Coach?" Morgana said as she and Gwen entered Morgause's office. 

"Yes, take a seat. I need you two to join Glee club". 

Morgana and Gwen exchanged a confused look. 

"I don't understand, I thought you hate Glee", Gwen said. 

Morgause grinned, "You're right, I do". 

"So why on earth do you want us to join? Us joining would help them, we would increase their numbers", Morgana pointed out. 

"That's what they will be thinking, when in reality you would be destroying them from the inside". 

"Why would we spy on them, what's in it for us?" Gwen said crossing her arms. 

"Well for a start you would get to keep your boyfriend". 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gwen said angrily. 

"I saw your precious boyfriend dancing with Merlin". 

"So? That doesn't mean anything, dancing will be a part of Glee". 

"You didn't see the way they were looking at each other".

Morgana put a warning hand on Gwen's arm to stop her saying something she would regret, "We'll do it", Morgana said. Morgana hoped that she would be able to spend more time with Arthur by joining Glee, they had been drifting apart lately and she missed him. And Arthur wasn't the only one who had noticed something was upsetting Merlin, she had also seen the fear on Merlin's face at lunch the other day. Merlin's fear had been haunting Morgana and she was determined to find out why he was so scared.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur grinned when he spotted Merlin, he was at his locker talking with Lancelot and Freya. Arthur was about to go and talk to them when someone suddenly grabbed Arthur and spun him around it was Gwaine. 

"Gwaine! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry Princess", Gwaine said happily. 

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I wish you would stop calling me that". 

"Call you what?" Gwaine said his eyes alight with mischief. 

"You know what Gwaine". 

"No actually I bumped my head this morning I keep forgetting things". 

Arthur sighed, "Why must you be so juvenile?"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Princess".

Arthur shook his head fondly, Gwaine may be very annoying but Arthur considered Gwaine to be one of his best friends. Though everyone in his group (including himself) constantly complained about Gwaine's childish behaviour, they all secretly loved him for it. 

"Anyway, wanna help me prank Leon?" Gwaine asked excitedly. 

Arthur laughed there was currently a prank war going on between them, and while Leon usually avoided pranks at all costs he wasn't one to back away from a challenge and he knew it would upset Gwaine if he didn't join in the war. 

"What did Leon do this time?" 

"Nothing yet, I just love pranking him".

"I would love to but I actually need to talk to Merlin", Arthur inwardly cursed, he didn't mean to say his name he didn't want his friends to know that he was friends with Merlin, but the damage was done. 

Gwaine's eyes widened, "What? But he's a nerd, why on earth are you friends with him?"

Arthur sighed, "Because I happen to like that nerd".

"Look I'm just worried about you Arthur, being friends with Merlin is going to affect your status and reputation in a bad way", Gwaine said uncharacteristically serious. 

"I know, but I don't care his friendship is worth it". 

Gwaine narrowed his eyes, "There's something you're not telling me". 

"No there isn't". 

"Tell me or I'll tell everyone you're buddies with a nerd". 

Arthur sighed, "Fine, something is going on with Merlin and I think it's really bad Gwaine". 

"What makes you say that?" Gwaine asked in concern. 

Arthur looked over his shoulder at Merlin, he looked excited and was talking animatedly about something. Merlin smiled at Arthur when he saw him staring, Arthur blushed and smiled back. He didn't know how Merlin could be so sweet and kind when he was going through something so terrible, Merlin's terrified face flashed in his mind and Arthur's hands curled into fists. He would make whoever was hurting Merlin pay. 

"Earth to Arthur!"

Arthur snapped back to Gwaine, he was so angry about Merlin's pain that he didn't even notice that Gwaine had called him Arthur. Gwaine only ever called him Arthur when he was seriously worried about him, and Gwaine hadn't been this worried in a long time. 

Arthur sighed and when he had calmed himself down, he told Gwaine about the phone calls and messages that caused so much fear for Merlin. 

"We need to find out who is doing this to Merlin", Gwaine said with determination. 

"For once I agree with you Gwaine", Said a voice from behind Arthur. 

Arthur jumped causing Morgana to smirk, "Seriously! Why is everyone trying to scare me today?" Arthur complained. 

Morgana grinned but quickly turned serious, "We need to get Merlin to tell us what is going on". 

"I'm already working on that", Arthur said. 

"Wait, is that why you joined Glee?" Morgana said causing Arthur to glare at her. 

"You joined Glee?" Gwaine said in shock. 

"Yes to both of your questions, I thought if I could get to know Merlin he might trust me enough to tell me what's going on".

"Huh, that's actually not a bad plan", Morgana said. 

"Always the tone of surprise", Arthur muttered irritably. 

"So I think Gwaine should join Glee", Morgana said ignoring Arthur. 

"What? There's no way I'm joining Glee, why can't you join Glee?"

"I am joining, look Gwaine if all three of us are there one of us could spot something the others miss". 

Gwaine sighed, "Fine I'll join, but only if we call this mission Project Merlin". 

"That's not a very original name", Arthur whined. 

"It's Project Merlin or I'm not joining". 

"Fine fine, I'm going to talk to Merlin to make sure he's okay". 

"Aw you really do care about Merlin", Morgana said with a smirk. 

"Don't be ridiculous", Arthur said and walked over to Merlin. 

"You're the one being ridiculous Arthur!" Morgana called after him. 

Arthur ignored Morgana, he felt a warmth in his chest when he reached Merlin. Lancelot and Freya had gone which Arthur was happy about, he had wanted to talk to Merlin alone. 

"Hey Merlin", Arthur said as leaned against the lockers. 

Merlin turned to Arthur and smiled happily, "Hi, are you going to Glee today?" Merlin asked hopefully. 

Arthur grinned, "Yeah I can't wait, I'm glad I listened to you". 

Merlin grinned back, "Really?"

"Yeah, you were right it is really fun". 

Merlin's grin widened, he was so happy that Arthur had taken his opinion into account. Merlin never thought that Arthur would ever talk to him, let alone take advice from him. The warm feeling in his chest that he always felt when Arthur was around grew into a fire, not in a painful way though far from it. Merlin hadn't felt this happy in a long time. 

"I'm glad you think so. I love classes, but it's nice to have a break from all that now and again". 

"I totally agree, well not about loving classes because I hate them but that's why I agree that it's great to have breaks from them". 

"If you're struggling with anything I could help you", Merlin said cautiously, he didn't want Arthur to take his offer the wrong way thankfully though he didn't. 

"That would be great, if you're free tonight could you help with the history homework? I'm really worried about that". 

"I am free tonight, of course I can help with that. Would you like to come to mine?"

Arthur managed to refrain from doing a victory dance, if Merlin was inviting him to his house that must mean that he was succeeding in gaining Merlin's trust. 

"Yeah that would be great thanks". 

"No problem", Merlin said happily, "Shall we go to Glee?"

"Yeah, just a heads up Morgana and Gwaine are joining". 

Merlin looked at Arthur in surprise, "How come?"

Arthur shrugged, "Morgana has a love for dancing and Gwaine is actually great at singing. But don't tell him I said that or I'll never hear the end of it".

Merlin laughed, Arthur was happy he made Merlin laugh it was a beautiful sound. Arthur found himself wanting to hear it more. When they arrived at the choir room Arthur and Merlin sat next to each other, Arthur noticed Merlin glance at Will who was a couple of seats behind them and look sadly away.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Arthur asked gently and put an arm around Merlin's shoulder, Arthur felt his heart beat faster when Merlin leaned into his touch something which Arthur found made him both confused and content. 

Merlin looked at Arthur, he hesitated for a moment but he could see that Arthur was genuinely worried, "Will was my best friend for years, but we had a huge fight and he ended our friendship". 

"What, why would he do that?" Arthur said angrily. 

"I wouldn't tell him a big secret, and he thinks I don't trust him". 

Arthur looked away, so Will also knew Merlin was hiding a secret. Arthur wondered if he knew about the calls and messages. Though Arthur understood that Will had been upset, he was angry that Will had caused Merlin more pain and a big part of him wanted to punch Will in his face. Arthur was silent for so long that Merlin took it the wrong way. 

"I do trust him Arthur really I do, it's just this secret is too much. Please don't leave me too", Merlin said looking away, not wanting to see Arthur angry with him. But Arthur took Merlin's chin and turned Merlin's face to him. 

"I won't leave you I promise Merlin, I understand how you feel". 

Merlin sighed in relief and hugged Arthur tightly, "Thank you Arthur".

Arthur froze for a moment, but hugged Merlin just as tightly, "There's no need to thank me". 

When they reluctantly ended the hug, they talked about lighter things while they waited for the others and Gaius. Merlin was telling Arthur about a holiday that he and his mother went on to Venice, Arthur found himself smiling happily at Merlin as his hand gestures became more wild the more excited and engrossed in the story he became, however his smile faltered when he saw Gwen enter the choir room followed by Morgana and Gwaine. Arthur knew that Morgana and Gwaine were coming, but Morgana had failed to mention that Gwen was too. Arthur felt confused, normally he would feel happy to see Gwen but Arthur found that he wasn't. Arthur inwardly groaned confusion was something he was feeling a lot right now and Arthur didn't like it. 

Gwen, Morgana and Gwaine went over to Arthur and Merlin, Arthur could hear see Will staring at the new arrivals and questioning why they were here. Arthur rolled his eyes when he heard Will mutter "First Arthur and now this lot. Did I somehow travel to Earth 2 without realizing it?" 

"Aren't you pleased to see us Arthur?" Gwen asked with mock offense. 

Arthur forced himself to smile at Gwen "Of course I am", Arthur said at the same time Gwen sat next on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. Arthur wrapped his arms around her but again didn't feel the happiness and warmth he used to. 

"Who's he?" Gwaine asked staring at Lancelot who had just walked in. 

"That's Lancelot, why do you ask?" Arthur said with a grin. 

"Just curious that's all", Gwaine said not meeting Arthur's eyes. 

"If you say so", Arthur said in a sing song voice causing Gwaine to glare at him. 

Arthur and Morgana continued to tease Gwaine about Lancelot, not realizing that Merlin and Gwen weren't joining in.

"Come on you so have a crush on Lancelot. Merlin agrees with me, right Merlin?" Arthur turned to Merlin and found that he had gone. Arthur looked around for him and saw that he was talking to Lancelot. He caught Merlin's eyes and noticed a flash of hurt that Merlin quickly hid and turned back to Lancelot. Arthur's confusion grew, what had he done to upset Merlin?

Unbeknownst to Arthur while he and Morgana had been teasing Gwaine, Gwen had glared at Merlin and whispered harshly, "Leave now Arthur wants nothing to do with you". 

"That's not true, he's my friend", Merlin had whispered back. 

"Yes it is, he didn't join Glee because of you he just wants to have a better chance at getting into university he told me himself", Merlin looked away to hide the tears about to form. Merlin felt his heart sink, he should have known better than to think Arthur cared about him. He felt so stupid for his earlier happiness for Arthur taking his advice and the fire in his chest extinguished. 

"Go and stay away from Arthur, or he'll tell his father you're harassing him". 

Merlin left before Gwen could see how upset he was, when Merlin had collected himself he joined Lancelot and tried his best to not look at Arthur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Merlin was putting his things away in his locker as it was lunch and trying to ignore his hurting heart. But Gwen's words kept echoing in his head though making that hard. Merlin jumped when he felt someone grab his waist and turned him around, his eyes widened in fear when he saw that it was Valiant. He kept harassing Merlin and trying to make him go out with him even though Merlin refused every time. Valiant brought Merlin close to his chest and tried to kiss him but Merlin turned his face away so he couldn't.

"Valiant please let me go", Merlin said and tried unsuccessfully to escape his grip. Valiant grabbed Merlin's chin and kissed him hard ignoring Merlin. 

"I've been wanting to do that all day", Valiant said with a smirk and tried to kiss Merlin again but Merlin was suddenly pulled away from Valiant. Merlin was shocked to see Arthur standing protectively in front of him shaking with anger.

"How dare you do that?" Arthur shouted.

"Hey he wanted it! Didn't you Merlin?" Valiant said threateningly making Merlin hug himself in distress.

"I saw everything, I know he tried to get away from you so I think you should leave before I tell my father what you just did". Valiant glared furiously at Arthur and Merlin but to Merlin's immense relief he left. Arthur turned to Merlin, "Are you okay?"

Merlin looked away from Arthur, "Yeah I'm fine thank you for doing that you didn't have to".

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder making him jump, "I couldn't let him do that to you. Is that first time Valiant has done that?"

"Y-yeah", Merlin stammered but when Arthur gave him a disbelieving look Merlin reluctantly admitted that Valiant had been harassing him for a long time.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Why? I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me".

Arthur looked at Merlin in confusion, "What? Why would you think that?"

"Gwen told me-"

Arthur sighed, "Merlin she was lying. I care about you okay? I'll prove it, come and have lunch with me and my friends".

Merlin's eyes widened, "I don't think they would want me there, especially Gwen".

"I want you there and... I don't care what they think anymore", Arthur said. Seeing Merlin at the mercy of Valiant made Arthur realize that he cared about Merlin a lot more than he did before and he hated that Gwen had made him think otherwise. He was going to need to talk to Gwen about this.

Merlin smiled happily, "Really?" When Arthur nodded Merlin agreed and walked with him to lunch. Merlin was feeling anxious about having lunch with Arthur's friends. While he had been surprised by Morgana and Gwaine talking to him in Glee and enjoyed talking to them, he was afraid of what the others would be like. When they arrived at the table Arthur's friends looked at him in surprise while Gwen glared angrily at him making him more anxious.

"Hey guys, this is Merlin", Arthur said as he sat down and made sure he was sitting between Merlin and Gwen so she couldn't hurt Merlin.

"Hey Merlin, I'm Leon", Leon said smiling brightly at Merlin and Merlin tried not to show his shock at his friendliness. Percival and Elyan also introduced themselves and were just as kind to him. While the others were talking to Merlin Gwen used the opportunity to talk to Arthur.

"What is Merlin doing here?" Gwen hissed.

"Merlin is my friend despite what you said to him".

"What are you talking about?"

Arthur glared at Gwen, "Merlin told me what you said at Glee".

"Come on Arthur, he was lying I would never do something like that".

"Before now I would have believed you but now I'm not so sure".

"You believe Merlin over me?" Gwen said incredulously.

"Yes I do". Gwen got up angrily and stormed off making everyone stare after her.

"Trouble in paradise?" Gwaine said making Arthur glare at him.

"It's because of me isn't it?" Merlin said quietly.

"No I'm just realizing what Gwen is really like".

"Arthur you know I've been telling you to break up with Gwen for a long time", Leon said and put his hands up in surrender when Morgana glared at him. "I'm sorry I just don't think she's good for him".

Morgana sighed, "I know, Gwen was my friend but I feel like I'm losing her". Leon put his arm comfortingly around her and she snuggled into him. Merlin felt a pang of pain at the sight, he wanted that so badly. He used to have it with someone he thought loved him but he was so wrong.

"Are you okay Merlin?" Elyan asked in concern and Arthur gave him a worried look.

"Yeah I'm fine", Merlin said, Arthur looked as though he was going to protest but was interrupted by Gaius who looked scared which really freaked Merlin out.

"Merlin I need you to come with me right now".

Merlin's eyes widened, "What's wrong?"

"I can't say here please come now".

"Okay, I'm sorry guys I need to go", Merlin said as he got up his heart hammering in his chest. Arthur gently took his wrist to gain Merlin's attention.

"Let me know if you need me".

"I will thank you", Merlin said and left with Gaius aware of the others staring after him in concern. "Gaius you're scaring me what's going on?"

Gaius put his hand on Merlin's arm, "Cenred is here he's found you".

Fear completely consumed Merlin, "What? No he can't have found me".

"I'm sorry Merlin, I just saw him looking for you. It isn't safe for you here anymore".

Suddenly Merlin saw Cenred coming into the lunch hall and Cenred smirked when his eyes locked with Merlin's. Cenred started making his way towards him. "I have to go now!"

Gaius followed Merlin's gaze, "I'll stall him go!"

Merlin ran and Cenred tried to follow him but Gaius blocked his path. Merlin continued to run and got out his phone to call his mother. "Mum, Cenred found me we have to leave", Merlin said frantically. 

"Hello Merlin I've missed you so much". 

Merlin froze at the voice, "Cenred? What have you done with my mother?"

"Oh nothing yet, but if you don't get back together with me I'll kill her and then everyone else you love".

Merlin's heart plummeted to the floor, he didn't want to get back with Cenred but he couldn't let him kill his loved ones and he knew he wasn't bluffing he would go through with the threat. "O-okay I'll get back together with you".

"Good choice Merlin". Merlin jumped when the voice came from right behind him instead of his phone. Cenred grinned terrifyingly at him and pulled him close, "I told you, you couldn't escape from me. You're mine". 

"Please don't do this".

Cenred carded his fingers through Merlin's hair making him flinch, "I have to Merlin I love you".

"No you don't love me-" Merlin was cut off when Cenred backhanded him.

"I do Merlin and you love me too", Cenred said tightening his grip on Merlin. "Now I happen to like it here so we are going back to our house now".

"But I have school", Merlin tried to protest but Cenred became even more angry.

"I don't care Merlin! You are coming home now", Cenred said and dragged Merlin out of the school with him. Merlin was so scared and wished Arthur was here to save him. If Merlin hadn't been so afraid he would have been surprised by that thought.

When they arrived at Merlin's house Cenred threw Merlin roughly inside. Merlin tried to get up but Cenred kicked him making Merlin curl into himself. Merlin wanted so badly to use his magic against Cenred but he was afraid that Cenred would expose him if he did. Cenred crouched down to Merlin and kissed him. "This is our home now, if you try to escape again or tell anyone about this I will kill everyone you love. Understood?" Merlin nodded not trusting himself to speak, Cenred grinned and kissed Merlin again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Just to clarify it is Merlin and Arthur's last year at school, I'm thinking of writing a sequel set in university. 
> 
> Also, Cenred is the same age as Merlin.

Merlin wanted so badly to shrug off the arm that was wrapped too tight around his waist, but his fear for the ones he loved especially his mother, (as Cenred was threatening her a lot), stopped him. Cenred was leading Merlin to their lockers to get their things ready for their next class. Cenred had taken control of Merlin’s house and enrolled into the school knowing that his threat against Merlin’s loved ones would stop Merlin from trying to run.

“Cenred please don’t do this, let me and my mother go”, Merlin pleaded. 

Cenred caressed Merlin’s cheek making him flinch, “You know I can’t do that, I love you too much”. 

“Merlin is everything okay?”

Merlin’s eyes widened at the sight of Arthur who was looking between him and Cenred suspiciously. Merlin would have normally been so happy to see Arthur, but now he was afraid for him.  


“Everything is fine”, Merlin managed to say without stammering. 

“Are you sure? You seemed very upset yesterday”. 

“You heard him, he said he’s fine!” Cenred spat and pulled Merlin even closer to him.

“Right”, Arthur said sounding unconvinced and tried another tactic, “Merlin we should go we have Glee now”. 

Merlin felt his heart sink, Cenred knew that Glee wouldn’t be on until lunchtime. Cenred had made sure he would be in the same classes as Merlin, so he could always keep an eye on him. 

Cenred scoffed, “Nice try, Merlin has history now not Glee”. 

“How do you know that? Are you stalking him?” 

Merlin winced, not only would this make Cenred even angrier, but Arthur was completely right. Cenred had told him that he had known Merlin was in Ohio the whole time but had stalked him before revealing his presence. Merlin had thought that when he had run to Ohio three years ago he was finally free, it was devastating to learn that he had never been free from Cenred. 

“How dare you accuse me of that! Merlin is my boyfriend he told me!” Cenred yelled. 

Arthur felt a stab of pain in his heart at these words, “Merlin is your boyfriend?” 

“Yes, he is”, Cenred said smugly and kissed Merlin’s neck. It took all of Merlin’s will power not to flinch as Cenred continued to kiss down his neck. 

“I see”, Arthur said coldly and started to leave.

“Arthur wait-“ Merlin said unable to stop himself but Cenred cut him off by kissing him hard. 

Arthur had turned around at Merlin’s call, but when he saw him kissing Cenred his fists clenched in anger and pain. Had Merlin just deliberately done that to hurt him? This pain surprised and confused him. He was with Gwen and yet he was wishing that he was the one kissing Merlin, not Cenred. Arthur stormed off not wanting to see them kiss any longer. 

“Your mother is going to pay for that”, Cenred said angrily when he had made sure that Arthur had gone. 

“No don’t please I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that”, Merlin said in desperation. 

“You were going to tell Arthur the truth if your mother doesn’t pay the price you will have to”. Cenred said smirking. Merlin’s eyes widened in horror knowing exactly what Cenred had in mind, Merlin’s reaction made Cenred’s smirk widen and he forced Merlin into an empty room. 

   
Arthur was seething as the images of Merlin and Cenred kissing kept replaying in his mind. Arthur screamed and slammed his locker hard making a few people stare at him, but he didn’t care. He tried to push aside his anger and hurt to focus on his feelings for Gwen. But he felt dejected when he realized that his heart no longer warmed at the thought of Gwen or beat fast with excitement. Arthur hated to admit it given that he had just seen Merlin with Cenred, but he couldn’t deny that he was in love with Merlin.  
 

Months passed by and to Arthur’s dismay his heartache never faded and his love for Merlin only grew. Every time he saw Merlin with Cenred he felt a terrible pain in his heart and he left as fast as he could. Arthur still went to Glee as he still hadn’t figured out what Merlin was hiding, even though it caused him even more pain. He, Morgana and Gwaine were doing all they could to find out Merlin’s secret, but they couldn’t get him away from Cenred. It was getting harder to talk to Merlin because of this, but they weren’t going to give up. 

Arthur had tried to put more effort into his relationship with Gwen, but things were still very rocky between them. Arthur noticed more and more how Gwen treated people, especially Merlin. Thinking back Arthur realized he had blinded himself to the way Gwen treated people and it made him angry. Gwen had once been kind and sweet, which was part of what made Arthur fall for her, but something made her change. Arthur wished he knew what had changed her, but he had no idea what it was. Arthur realized he couldn’t be with Gwen anymore. Even though Merlin was taken he had to break up with Gwen, he couldn’t stay with her when he was in love with someone else. Arthur found Gwen with Leon and Morgana. Arthur steeled himself before getting her attention. Gwen turned around and gave him a furious glare.

“Listen, Gwen, I need to talk to you”. 

Gwen sighed but nodded, “I need to talk to you too”. 

Morgana and Leon shared a worried look as Gwen left with Arthur. Arthur took Gwen to where they would normally have Glee as Arthur knew it would be empty now. Arthur was trying to think of a way to say what he needed to say but Gwen spoke before he could. 

“I’m so sorry Arthur, but we are over”.

Arthur gaped in shock at Gwen, though he had been about to break up with her himself it still felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach. “What-“

“I joined Glee because I see the way you look at Merlin and it hurt so much, I wanted to win you back. But I know I can’t change your mind about Merlin and I can’t be with you if you want to be with Merlin, not me”. 

“Gwen I’m sorry-“

“You don’t need to apologize, if I’m being honest we have been drifting apart for a long time now and I know I’m part of the reason. I have been unfair on you Arthur and I’m sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me for the way I have acted and maybe then we could try again if you still want to”, Gwen said then ran out of the room before Arthur could say anything leaving him staring after her unable to move as he was so in shock. 

   
The past few months had been torture for Merlin. He hated having to pretend that he was happy with Cenred when really Cenred was doing terrible things to him. But he had no choice, the people he cared for were in danger and he didn’t know where Cenred was keeping his mother. Merlin wanted to save her but Cenred wouldn’t let him see her. Gaius was the only one who knew what was happening and wanted to call the police, but Merlin had begged him not to. Merlin was afraid that Cenred would follow through with his threats on those he loved. Gaius did everything he could to help Merlin, though Merlin tried to hide his bruises from him Gaius always spotted them and helped him. 

For a wonderful moment, Merlin was able to get away from Cenred. Cenred had gotten into trouble and was being taken to the headmaster. Merlin tripped and nearly fell but was caught by Arthur. Merlin looked at Arthur in surprise but couldn’t stop the warm feeling in his heart. Though Cenred had allowed Merlin to still go to Glee, he hadn’t been able to talk to Arthur. Cenred was very jealous of him and kept accusing Merlin of having an affair with Arthur, so Cenred wouldn’t let Merlin talk to Arthur. 

“Um thank you Arthur”, Merlin said shyly. 

Arthur smiled at him and reluctantly let go of him, Arthur suddenly realized that Cenred wasn’t with Merlin which relieved and confused him. Arthur knew this was his only chance to talk to Merlin and even though this was a risky move, he may not get another chance to do this. 

“Merlin please tell me what’s going on”. 

Merlin gaped in shock at Arthur and Arthur could see the fear in Merlin’s eyes which made him very angry.  
   
“I don’t know what you mean, there isn’t anything going on”. 

“I know you’re hiding something, I saw how scared you were when you kept receiving those texts and calls”. 

“I appreciate your concern Arthur, I really do but everything is fine I’m very happy with Cenred”. 

“Wait I never asked about Cenred”. 

Merlin froze when he realized his mistake, “I-I meant-“

“Is Cenred hurting you?”

“What? No, of course, he isn’t”. 

“Please tell me the truth”. 

Merlin couldn’t take keeping this secret anymore and was ready to give in and tell Arthur everything but was stopped when he felt Cenred’s arm around his waist. 

“Are you alright Merlin, is Arthur harassing you again?” Cenred asked.

Cenred looked at Merlin in concern but Merlin knew it to be fake especially when Cenred dug his fingers into his waist making him hold back a yelp of pain. Merlin had hoped Cenred would still be with the headmaster for longer, how was he here so fast? 

“I wasn’t harassing him!” Arthur said angrily. Arthur had seen Cenred dig his fingers into Merlin’s waist and the pain Merlin tried to hide. Realization dawned on Arthur. He was right Cenred was hurting Merlin and this must be the secret that Merlin was hiding. Arthur was determined to do anything to save Merlin, so even though he knew he would get in trouble he punched Cenred’s face. Cenred yelped in surprise but wouldn’t let go of Merlin. Cenred punched back turning it into a fight. Students had seen the fight start and were eagerly watching and egging them on. When Cenred spotted Valiant he gave Merlin to him so that he could properly fight Arthur. Cenred had made friends with Valiant and allowed Valiant to do whatever he wanted to Merlin as payment for helping him keep Merlin prisoner. 

Merlin tried desperately to get out of Valliant’s grip, but it was too strong, and he couldn’t stop Valiant taking him away. Merlin tried to get Arthur’s attention, but the students were making too much noise and Arthur was too engrossed in the fight. Merlin’s heart hammered with fear as Valiant forced him into his car, he was so scared of what Valiant was going to do to him.


End file.
